Cleaning apparatuses are known which are also capable of cleaning closely along a wall of a space, using a rotating brush and cleaning liquid. Manual cleaning work is hereby avoided as far as possible. In known cleaning apparatuses, which can usually operate in only one direction, suction means, usually in the form of so-called squeegees, for drawing up the cleaning liquid applied to the ground extend on at least one side of the apparatus further to the outside than a rotating brush.
Smaller apparatuses are further known, wherein suction means are arranged both in front of and behind a brush so that such a small apparatus can be used in both forward and rearward direction. Both respective suction means must extend further outward than a rotating brush for collecting all cleaning liquid used for cleaning a floor surface. As a consequence, brushing of a floor surface along a wall is a problem with these known cleaning apparatuses which can be used in two directions.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the above stated problem and/or to provide a compact apparatus which is easily manoeuvrable and/or can operate in two directions.